


The Night and Day of An Umbra

by EquiPrime



Category: Warframe
Genre: ENJOY IT, F/M, I am shipping Warframes, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquiPrime/pseuds/EquiPrime
Summary: Atlas and Blue couldn't help but look at their beloved frames, communicating in such a silence that they could not understand. Normally, their frames allowed them to hear their thoughts- or feel them, but.. this time..It was different, but not- bad different.
Relationships: Equinox/Excalibur Umbra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Night and Day of An Umbra

Ordis startled his operators awake from their conjoined sleep, with a frantic call.

"Operators, Operators!" The Cephalon had yelped.

Atlas was the first to jolt up, "What is it, Ordis!?" He was about to call in his Umbra warrior, to fight, to _kill_ ; until the reason of the awakening was clear as day.

Blue huffed as she tried to get up. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with such childish nonsense.

If she was being honest, she believed it to be another prank of theirs.

Her gray eyes widened at the side before her, and she almost had to pinch the man beside her to acquire the knowledge if she was awake or not.

Apparently, she was, because he had pinched the both of them.

She was about to scold him, but instead, she kept staring ahead.

Equinox Prime and Excalibur Umbra were nuzzling, their mechanical eyes portraying many emotions swirling in those orbs.

Atlas and Blue couldn't help but look at their beloved frames, communicating in such a silence that they could not understand. Normally, their frames allowed them to hear their thoughts- or feel them, but.. this time..

It was different, but not- bad different..?

Blue had her arms lazily wrapped around the taller man's waist, her sky blue hair falling over her eyes as she pressed her forehead to in between his shoulder-blades.

She was still tired, and she had conveyed those feelings physically and mentally, pushing them toward the other's mind.

Plus, the confusion.

Maybe the Warframes were dealing with the affection they see each day, with each other.

Apparently, after contacting the Lotus; it wasn't rare.

But, it also meant that the Warframes had a special relationship, alike their operators.

That made the two smile quite a bit.

Atlas leaned back a little, sighing.

"We've been called."

Blue hummed in return, showing she had no care for it.

"We should go." Atlas continued, though he already knew who had one this conversation without even speaking.

"We _should_.." Blue replied, letting go of him so he could turn around and look her into the eyes, as she did the same with him. "But, they deserve a break."

He knew what she meant.

These Warframes were not only built for war.

If one was to allow them, they were also built to last in forever with the other.

They were comrades in battle, but also outside of it.

Some, more than mere comrades, and yet they are separated for an endless eternity.

"Ordis," Atlas murmured.

Ordis had hummed to life.

"Yes, Operator?"

"Set a course for Earth, and inform us when we arrive."

"Of course, Operator.. May Ordis ask, why are we heading to Earth?"

Atlas let out a light sigh, before he looked down at the small- yet, stronger than she looked,- form in his arms. She was standing up, yet she was sleeping.

"It's for a meeting. All Tenno must be there, the Lotus informed us."

"But, Operator.." The Cephalon had a worried tone mixed with it's more accurate, intellectual one.

"Yes, Ordis?"

"The Lotus left months ago."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in a while!
> 
> I loved it, thank you Archive of Our Own for giving me this chance!


End file.
